Motherhood
by halfkyuubikat
Summary: Sakura Uchiha is having a hard time adapting to Motherhood. With a husband away on many missions, Sakura must raise all the Uchiha offspring. But fatigue, exhaustion and postpartum depression all take a toll on her as she learns what a 'real' mother is.


A/N: I really don't have anything to say. Another 6 chapter that will have infrequent updates (or frequent depending on how many people like this).

No lemons, but mentions of sex and some smut in a few spots.

Although this story seems cheery at the moment, it will not stay that way. It is my determination to make you **hate** me and the characters in the story. Also to make you cry. But I doubt with my writing skills I can achieve both, so I'll take one or the other.

Thus be warned… but nothing is too bad until chapter three or four, so no worries. :)

This story features frequent time skips. Some are a few days, some a few months. The dates or time frame is not always mentioned, but just know that there are a lot of time gaps. There are larger time skips in between chapters.

**_Random Pregnant Info_**_:_ For those of us that have never been pregnant before, did you know that a pregnancy actually lasts for around ten months? However since most woman do not go by months due to this confusion the normal gestation period for a pregnant woman is 40 weeks.

* * *

**XxX**_ Motherhood_ **XxX**

**XxX**_ Halfkyuubikat_ **XxX**

...

...

..

_Uchiha Toshiro_

* * *

**"A woman has two smiles that an angel might envy, the smile that accepts a lover before words are uttered in ceremony, and the smile that lights on the first born babe, and assures it of a mother's love."**

* * *

When she thought of herself in the future, she had always pictured a young child in her arms. And she had always imagined the warm feeling it gave her while looking down at the infant.

Sakura hadn't thought much of the image, because it just seemed natural that she would be a mother in later years. It was the belief all the girls in the Kunoichi Class shared; they all believed that one day they would become mothers and have a great husband by their side. A great shinobi husband of course.

And although Sakura grew older and her attention turned completely on being a stronger Ninja and working at the hospital, deep in her heart she still wondered about children and if or when she would have any.

When she was seventeen and she started delivering babies at the hospital, jealousy started forming. Because she realized that with the direction her life was taking, it was very well possible she would never be a mother. After all, those who had once loved her now had found someone who loved them back just as strong. And that left Sakura realizing that she may not find her happy ever after.

So she instead decided that she would focus on her career and working harder at the hospital. She would become a well-known Kunoichi of Konoha and a medic that people sought for her healing powers. She did not need to think of husbands and babies at such a young point in her life. She had an entire future ahead of her.

Her jealously would not return until she watched a comrade that was only a year older than herself become a mother. When she heard the news that the newly married Tenten was expecting a Hyuga baby, a piece of Sakura felt neglected.

It was then that she realized that the idea of holding a newborn in her arms was much more meaningful than when she had been a young girl. Sakura realized that she wanted to be a mother; to raise a child that could grow up with her friend's children.

That was the year she was nineteen.

The same year she was married to the man she had always imagined being the father to those children. Even at the tender age of seven, he was always the one. No matter how many years passed she couldn't help but think of raven haired-onyx eyed children.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun...I-I'm p-preg…nant."

She was nervous. So much so that she actually had begun to stutter like Hinata. She had found out yesterday that she was indeed already five weeks along and since then she had spent the entire night thinking of just what to do and how to tell Sasuke.

His reaction was something she had worried about so many days. Since when she first suspected that she was expecting. They were only twenty years old and still had plenty of a life to live. She had worried constantly over whether or not this was a good thing and whether Sasuke would accept it.

She herself wanted it though. The minute it was confirmed by that little plus sign, Sakura had smiled in such glee that nothing could have brought her down. Well, until she realized she didn't know how Sasuke would take the news.

They were Jounin rank and had a vast future stretched out before them. Even though they had married young it didn't mean that they had planned on starting a family so soon. They hadn't really gotten into discussing this into much detail.

So when she had just blurted out her secret while Sasuke had been reading some scrolls in his den, she had immediately regretted it. But it was just that every time she had tried to bring it up before she had always bitterly failed. At breakfast she had nearly choked on her orange juice while trying to bring up the topic of babies. Before Sasuke went to training Sakura had tried to tell him something along the lines of "pick up some diapers on the way home," but instead freaked out and said "pick up some tomatoes. We are all out." Sakura had tried to make some cinnamon rolls and do the classic 'bun in the oven' routine, but had accidently burned them and had to throw them out.

Finally she had chosen to give up the 'cutesy' way of announcing her pregnancy and gone for the direct approach.

Which left her in the situation she was in now.

"You're pregnant?" Sasuke said as he placed his scrolls down and turned to look at where Sakura stood at the entrance to his den. His eyes were wide in surprise.

"Uh—yes." She managed to squeak out. At least she hadn't stuttered.

Sasuke stood his eyes focused at the covered skin of Sakura's abdomen. His bloodline limit activated suddenly and Sakura flinched backwards. She knew Sasuke only activated his Sharigan when completely necessary, when his anger got the best of him or during a moment of great pleasure. To Sakura they were a deadly and seductive quality that made Sasuke who he was.

"There's another chakra."

He was suddenly in front of her, but at the same moment he looked at her with those blood red eyes he was already bending down. She felt the cool touch of his palm under her shirt as he touched the skin above her pelvic bone.

"I-I'm about f-five weeks along." Oh great she was stuttering again. "T-That's a little early for the chakra to be sensed, but I suppose with the Sharigan..."

"Pregnant." Sasuke repeated quietly. He continued to rub the flat contours of Sakura's abs, when he looked up at Sakura—his eyes back to their usual onyx coloring—with a smirk taking over his futures. It was different than his usual superior one that he always used. This one was as close to a smile than she had ever seen.

"This is a good thing?" Sakura asked in desperation to get this final confirmation.

"Aa."

With Sasuke's acceptance all the anxiety vanished out of her system and without that nervousness she was able to process the fact she was going to be a mother. It was like she had never truly grasped the concept of this pregnancy.

"We're having a baby." She managed to choke out; her emotions taking control of her as her eyes watered slightly.

She could have sworn she saw Sasuke's mouth twitch upward slightly.

"Aa."

* * *

To say that she wasn't tired would be a lie.

To say that Sasuke hadn't noticed would be an even bigger lie.

She was nearing her eighth week of pregnancy and the slight nausea in the morning was making her feel less inclined to awaken. Yet she was determined to get to continue her work at the hospital. Her work there was something she wasn't willing to give up just because she didn't feel at the top of her game when she woke up. The hours were long though and Sakura found that during her hour long lunch break, she managed to swallow her lunch in three minutes flat before she used the other forty-five minutes to sleep in her office.

Still despite getting nearly nine hours of sleep a night, the effects of caring for two were starting to drain her.

And it wasn't helping that Sasuke's eyes were watching her every move as if waiting for an excuse for her to decrease her five day week to zero. Every little movement Sakura made had Sasuke's full attention on her. She swore that if she twitched a finger across the room he would see it.

It's not like she didn't see the reason behind it.

This was his first child.

This was _their_first child. This was someone that at the moment completely depended on her. Everything she ate, breathed, and felt was shared with this angle inside her. Sasuke's wasn't willing for anything to go wrong with the pregnancy. The fact that he basically forced heaping servings of vegetables, fruits, and anything else that was 'supposedly' good for pregnant women down her throat supported that idea.

Sakura may not be as bad as Naruto with only eating ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner, but it didn't change the fact that Broccoli was her sworn enemy. And with a demanding husband saying that she couldn't even put melted cheese on top to dilute the disgusting flavor because it wasn't 'good' for the baby, dinner was the meal she least looked forward to.

Besides the point, Sakura was beyond paranoid of even yawning in front of Sasuke at any time of the day. She was well aware of the fact that he was looking for an excuse to shorten her hours at the hospital.

She doubted he would be satisfied until she was stuck at home under the cover of 'bed rest' until she gave birth.

Sakura wanted to work though and she was determined to continue working up until the baby was ready to come out. Then she would go on maternity leave for a few months, before she resumed work. And a few weeks after that she was determined to get Sasuke to relinquish her momentary retirement as a Ninja.

That's right.

Retirement. She was a twenty year old Kunochi that was _retired_.

Because some damn Uchihas would never be satisfied until they had taken away all of their young wife's freedom.

XxX

"_You did what?"_

"_I sent in your leave request to Tsunade." He said it so simply as he took another bite of the dinner Sakura had prepared that Sakura was sure he was making a joke. Some kind of cruel demented joke. But of course this was Sasuke-kun. And he never joked._

"_Why would you do that!" Sakura shrieked as she stood up from her seat and knocked the chair over. Sasuke glanced up at the noise before he continued to eat. Sakura stood fuming in silence before Sasuke spoke up._

"_You didn't honestly believe that I would allow you to continue going on life-threatening missions while carrying my child, did you?"_

_Sakura stared wide eyed at him. A pregnant pause filled the air as Sakura stared gap-mouth at her husband. _

"_Wh-Why...Ah—Why would—"_

"_You had the papers out already. I just made sure that Tsunade knew of your condition before she assigned you a mission."_

"_B-But Sasuke! You can't just do something like that without me knowing! I was going to go over how long my maternity leave was going to last with her! I-I was going to ask how long it was going to last with you too—Damn it Sasuke! You can't just avoid my say in things all the time! Just what did you tell her! Sas—"_

"_Sakura." Her name slipped past his lips so smoothly, just like it always did when he was attempting to what Sakura called 'Seduce the Tantrum.' And God damn it, it almost always worked too. But not this time. _

"_No Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke let out a long sigh after finally having stopped eating and instead looking straight into his wife's eyes._

"_You were going to ask for leave anyway Sakura. I just told her before you did. Stop overreacting."_

"_N-Ugh!" Sakura sighed heavily. Placing her palm firmly on the table she gave her best intimidating stare that she could muster toward the stoic Uchiha. "It's more than that Sasuke. We need to discuss things; you can't just go off and do whatever you please when you think it's in the best interest of the family. You need to know that I'm your equal too."_

_There was brief silence before Sasuke let out a quiet grunt which Sakura knew was his agreement. Finally calming down (and blaming her brief and rash anger on her unstable hormones) she lifted her fallen chair back up and was just about to sit down in it before another thought crossed her mind._

"_Just how long did you request I go on leave for?"_

"_Until eight months after the birth."_

_..._

"_What? A leave for sixteen months!"_

"_Hn."_

"_I-I I can't believe you! How—Sasuke!"_

"_Tsunade didn't have anything to say against it; in fact she said it was best that a new mother take a longer leave than a short one. That way her body can readjust after the birth. The papers are in."_

_Sakura let out a growl of defeat before she angrily slammed her palm on the table. Sasuke had expertly lifted his plate and glass off beforehand in order to avoid any unnecessary spills._

"_Fine! Have it your way! I'm not going to stop working at the hospital until this baby comes though. Just know that Sasuke." Sakura angrily grabbed her still unfinished dinner and walked toward the kitchen to deposit it in the trash. Her appetite had been lost suddenly. She knew though as she walked away that Sasuke's heavy glare followed her all the way. She barely heard his muttered "fine."_

XxX

Despite their brief bitter fall out, their relationship had only grown stronger. Sasuke's protectiveness was something though at moments was annoying only left a small bubbly feeling her chest.

Plus true to his word, Sasuke approved of her working at the hospital and although he was waiting for any excuse to persuade her to stop, she was sure he would not force her.

And despite the slight weakness and fatigue that seemed to accompany this unborn child, Sakura truly was glowing in her pregnancy.

* * *

She was feeling fat.

She was willing to admit it, accept it, and embrace it. She was freaking fat.

That much was evident as she struggled to stand on her tippy toes to reach the cabinet with their glassware. Despite her rather average stature of 5'4" somehow the top cabinets in their kitchen still managed to be out of her reach. What? Was this house built for giants?

It would be so much easier if she wasn't carrying extra weight than her fit body was used to. Before her pregnancy she would have just lifted herself on the counter and then grabbed the stupid cup she sought after, but now the threat of fall was much heftier than it had been a few months ago.

After perhaps her fifth attempt of retrieving the simple cup and only just grazing it with her fingertips, Sakura was just about to give up and drink from the carton when a large hand shot out and picked up the glass she had been struggling after. A firm body pressed against her back. A smile totally unrelated to kitchenware spread across Sakura's face.

"Sasuke-kun, your home early." Tilting her head to the side, Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke who was not supposed to be home until sometime late tonight. His brief two day mission had obviously had gone smoothly for him to return even a few hours early.

Sasuke grunted slightly, still pressed flush against her back; which was leaving a great feeling of warmth in the pit of Sakura's stomach. He grabbed the lemonade Sakura had previously gotten out from the fridge and filled her glass before holding it up in front of her. She gratefully took the glass and sipped at the sweet drink.

Sweets and tomatoes had to be what Sakura was seemingly gorging on every day. Which was surprising considering that Sasuke was trying to keep anything that lacked some kind of healthy undertone away from her (plus she had to battle it out for the tomatoes every day). Food cravings though was surprisingly the most radical change that had affected Sakura since she discovered her pregnancy. Once she passed the eight week mark, any signs of the nausea in the mornings had vanished. It hadn't really been a problem in the first place. According to Tsunade, Sakura was having a very smooth pregnancy. Her body was having little objection to the changes.

When the warmth suddenly vanished from behind her, Sakura dejectedly turned around to find Sasuke dumping a few pills from their container in his palm. Once he had the desired amount he glanced up and stuck his palm out toward Sakura.

Sakura scoffed at the vitamin in his hand, but took it all the same. Once she quickly downed her drink she glanced up at her husband who still stood quietly facing her as if he was expecting something. After a puzzling few moments, Sakura smiled, quite certain she knew what Sasuke was waiting for.

"Welcome home."

Sasuke smirked slightly as he walked forward. He placed his hand gently atop the bump that was now quite visible. His fingers traced the fabric of her shirt and the simple touch kept the never ending smile on Sakura's face.

She was happy.

Really happy.

Sasuke always seemed to be around her now and constantly trying to keep his hands on her in some manner of another. Whether it was simply brushing his fingers through her hair or touching the skin covering their growing child, he was always had contact with her in some way.

She loved it, she loved the feeling of his touch. It brought the reality of this situation to such a greater height. This was it. This was her true happiness. Her body tingled from his touch and she longed for more of it. It was endless longing, a longing that told Sakura she would never get enough of his touch; that she would always want more.

She gently pulled on his hand, leading him to the stairway.

"You're tired from the mission, right? Let's go to bed Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Damn it! She was running so late for work already. Ugh! Why did she have to sleep through the stupid alarm clock? Quickly pulling her red maternity shirt adoring the Uchiha fan on the back, Sakura grumbled about her misfortunes with heated disfavor. If only she hadn't stayed up so late last night to the point she passed out while doing papers, then she wouldn't be running so late at the moment. Sakura grabbed the papers on her wardrobe right before she threw the door open.

"Bye Sasuke!" She shouted as she exited into the hallway. She wasn't even sure the Uchiha was home at the moment, but if he was then he would probably be in his den down the hall. However Sakura didn't have time to contemplate on such things as she quickly ran toward the stairs. In an effort to reach the first floor faster she took the stairs two at a time.

She was screwed. Not to mention the piles of paper work that Sakura was behind on and now with this burn victim she probably wouldn't be able to work on them today. Which meant they were going to be late for the deadline in two days. Jeez, Tsunade was going to have her head for this—

It all happened so fast.

One second Sakura was paddling down another wooden step and the next she was looking up at the ceiling as a bunch of white papers floated around her.

It took a few moments of shock to realize that she had fallen down the stairs.

It took a few more seconds to realize there was a pain that shot up her back. That her head was pounding from where it lay against the stairs. It was easy enough to tell that the pain was from the parts of her back and head that had continuously hit the corner of the stairs as she slid down.

It took her only a second to remember that she was pregnant.

She sucked in a broken breath as she slowly moved her hand to touch her belly. Although her shoulder ached slightly, no pain surfaced when she touched where her child lay. After sending a little bit of her chakra to check the baby's overall health, a heavy emotion passed through her. Relief.

The baby was fine.

Tears filled her eyes.

She was fine. The fall hadn't been bad. She had almost been to the bottom of stairs anyway. She couldn't have fallen more than four or five steps. She hadn't rolled or tumbled down the stairway, she had merely slipped. Her upper back had absorbed most of the impact; there should be no problems with her spine.

Everything was fine.

She should be able to just stand up, brush herself off, pick up all her fallen papers, and then continue on her way to work. If anything she might want a nurse to look at her back to make sure her back won't bruise or have Hinata get rid of the headache that was sure to come.

She was absolutely fine. She had long since passed the first trimester; her baby shouldn't be in any sort of trouble.

But she couldn't find the power to move.

She couldn't fine the strength to lift herself up from the floor.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as her lips trembled slightly. A sob caught in her throat.

"Sa—Sasuke."

There was no reply.

It was only then that Sakura realized that Sasuke had probably gone to train with Naruto this morning. That was probably also the reason he hadn't woken her up; after all how could he when he wasn't there?

After lying on the ground for a minute with an endless amount of tears slipping down her cheeks, Sakura finally decided that she indeed needed to get up. Although she was in absolutely no condition to go to work, what with her crying and all, she wasn't set on just staying on the ground all day. She would go to the hospital and get Hinata to look at her head and then she would just sleep off these whirlwind emotions and tears at the hospital, before she got some work done.

Sakura slowly lifted her hand to find the railing and was about to pull herself up when she heard the sound of a dull thud of a footstep.

Sasuke stood in front of her.

Sakura choked out his name.

His stared at her almost entirely blank faced, but Sakura could see in his eyes the terror he was feeling. It was the same glazed look that he had when he had one of _those _nightmares. It was that same look of horror that he awoke with that he was wearing at the moment.

And Sakura realized just how made this looked.

With her on the floor, crying. There is no way he could know whether something had happened to the baby or if she couldn't move.

"I-I ...t-the baby's f-fine—I j-just sli-slipped." She managed to stutter out.

He said nothing.

"T-The ba-baby's fine."

Sasuke was suddenly directly above her, his face such a mask of emotionless, Sakura could not tell what he was feeling. Whether he was worried or angry. She knew nothing. More tears fell. Sasuke reached his hand and gently touched the back of her head. A quick zip of pain flashed at the area he touched.

When he held the hand back out the long fingers were covered in red.

XxX

Sakura glanced up again as the Nurse wiped her now healed wound clean, her emerald eyes immediately searching for her husband. He sat in the chair adjacent to the white medical bed. He was staring out the window; since they had arrived he had yet to look at her.

"Alright Sakura-sama, you are all set. Just make sure you keep the area clean for the next few days and keep off your back the best you can—well I'm sure you know what to do. You should probably rest a little bit before you go, but other than that...I guess I'll leave you two be." The Nurse left the room, making sure to slide the door closed as quietly as possible.

An awkward silence filled the room.

It stayed that way for a few minutes, Sakura waiting for Sasuke to say something; to say anything. But he never spoke a word and without her consent her eyes started to become teary.

"Don't cry." Sasuke muttered, his gaze never shifting from the window.

"I'm not cr-crying." Sakura whimpered desperately trying to keep a hold of her emotions.

Sasuke merely grunted, but finally he turned to face her.

"Sakura. I want you to go on maternity leave."

There was a pause. Sakura had heard him say this before. As she was already twenty-four weeks along, she had heard him bring the situation up once or twice before. Every time she just ignored him. He didn't get that many women would work up until the day they gave birth and that working at the hospital made Sakura happy. It made her feel needed.

But for the first time Sakura realized that other women didn't have such long and grueling work like she did. That she was not _other_ women. She was Sakura Uchiha.

And she was tired. She was working herself to the bone. And she had to think more than just of what she wanted.

Sasuke needed her. This baby needed her.

"Ok." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke glanced at her while his shoulders loosened up. It was only then she realized how tense he had been the whole time. Sakura figured that he had assumed she would put up a bigger fight about this matter and was prepared to argue this matter.

She was going to be a mother. She couldn't put other things before her child. This had been the lesson to teach her that. She could go on maternity leave early; she could start work again later when this baby wasn't depending on her so immensely. When this small being inside her wasn't totally reliant on her health and safety.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and Sakura immediately cast the blame on her hormone changes that came with being pregnant. She was so weak that she would cry so quickly, but here she was with her eyes probably turning puffy and red from how much she had cried already.

A hand brushed some stray hairs from her face and Sakura looked up to meet those onyx eyes she loved. Sasuke looked straight at her for a moment and some stray emotion flashed across his face before he retracted his hand abruptly.

He took a step back from the hospital bed.

"I have to go now Sakura, I promised Naruto I would go see Kakashi with him. Just stay here and rest, I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours." Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura was about to ask him to stay with her for a little longer, that Naruto would understand, that she needed him more right now, but before she could even open her mouth he was gone from the room.

* * *

"She's so cute Tenten!"

"I can't believe she has already turned three! Time flies by so fast!"

"Hello Harumi-chan, how are you today?"

"You're really adorable Harumi, so cute!"

The squee of the gathered females rang through the small restaurant. As the four gathered Kunoichi had all managed to set aside some time for a very long overdue girl's day out, they all went about chatting about missing each other up until Tenten had arrived with her daughter.

Little Harumi was turning had turned three the previous month and since the last time the girl's had seen her she had grown quite a bit. Her brown hair was in pig-tails and the minute she saw the awaiting Kunoichi a wide grin spread across her face as she tugged on her mother's hand.

Once everyone had settled down and ordered some lunch, the real business began. Harumi, being spoiled as she was refused the high-chair and instead sat herself down in Hinata's lap.

"So...Hinata. I hear that a certain knuckleheaded ninja has been seen hanging around you a lot." Ino leaned across the table her smile bright with the prospect of new gossip. Hinata flushed crimson in response while Sakura snickered next to the blonde.

"What you didn't hear Ino? The two of them have been an official couple for over a month now."

"What? Oh come on! Why didn't I hear this! Man! This is the last time I go on such a long mission; you miss way too much back here." Ino grumbled.

Sakura and Tenten both laughed, while Hinata continued to blush at the mention of her love-life. The conversation continued for a while, up until Sakura noticed that Harumi was staring intently at her. Harumi having been waiting for Sakura's attention immediately opened her arms, expecting to be picked up by the pinkette.

"Sakura-niichan!" Harumi called in glee.

Sakura hesitates for a moment, as picking up a child is something that she is not particularly accustomed to. However she goes ahead and lifts the small girl up, only to pause for a moment when Harumi lets out a small 'umph.' Immediately afraid that she had hurt the small girl, Sakura was about to place her back into Hinata's lap when Harumi cried "Up! Up!"

Steadily she lifted the brunette into her arms.

"Sakura-niichan! Sakura-niichan! 'Ommy says you gonna give me a friend. Is 'at true?"

Sakura blushed slightly at Harumi's innocent enough question, but smiled as she lightly placed her hand on top of Harumi's head, brushing her fingers through the fine hair softly.

"Yes it is."

"Yay! I wanna do her hairs when she gets here! We will hang out all the time and we will play dolls and play house and—" The little girls ramble was interrupted by her mother's soft laugh.

"Harumi honey, we don't know whether Sakura-niichan's baby will be a girl. Do we?" Tenten glanced up at Sakura, her gaze questioning.

"Well, uh..." Sakura stuttered, "I-I...I'm sorry Harumi. Your play mate is going to be a boy."

"A boy!"

"Oh that's too cute!"

"Congratulations Sakura-chan."

"A boy? Noes! How can I do her hairs now?" Harumi pouted cutely.

"How long have you known Sakura?" Ino asked with excitement.

"Well, Sasuke was convinced it was a boy and I was...determined to prove him wrong so I got a checkup a few days ago. It's a boy. Sasuke has been basking in his smugness ever since." Sakura retold with her lips in a pout. Harumi reached out with her tiny fingers to touch the corner of Sakura's mouth.

"Aw, that's cute Sakura. Cute~ But speaking of that delicious Knight in shining armor of yours, since I've come back from Konoha all I have been hearing are rumors of a certain Sasuke Uchiha racing to the hospital while caring his pregnant bride. Apparently it was incredibly adorable and the amount of fans of his has doubled. Is this true by any chance Sakura?"

Sakura's pout turned into a full out frown.

She realized that Ino had not heard of her falling down the stairs two weeks ago.

"Uh...Ino, I'm not—"

"Ino-chan," Hinata interrupted, "I don't think that is something Sakura wants to talk about."

"Huh? Why not? Is it 'cause your embarrassed he had to carry you there? There's nothing bad about that Sakura."

"...I fell down the stairs Ino."

There was an awkward silence that followed and Sakura used the moment to sip at some water.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't know. You're okay though right? Oh man! Why did I have to be on that stupid mission?"

"It's okay and I'm totally fine."

"But really! Ugh, you know I'm really jealous of you two! Look at you with your kids! Tenten you're like the living, breathing super mom and Sakura you're like every kids favorite doctor! I mean kids hate the doctor, but they all love you! Plus you both have the most awesome hot men ever! Even Hinata is in a relationship! Why am I the only one alone! I want to be a mother like you guys too! This is totally unfair; at the rate I'm going I'll be a thirty-year old single lady."

Tenten and Hinata laughed quietly at Ino's 'early-life' crisis as she liked to put, but Sakura stayed quiet. Ino had said that all the children at the hospital loved her and while that was generally true, she also had noticed that her being the hospitalized children's friend was nothing like being their mother. Tenten had been a total natural at raising Harumi, but Sakura couldn't help but feel this awkwardness whenever she was near a child. Like she didn't know how to make the child happy or how to treat them. People always said it was different with your own, but Sakura couldn't help, but think if she really could just turn on a switch and be a great mother like Tenten.

"Are you OK, Sakura-niichan?" Harumi asked. Her eyes immediately tearing up at the prospect of having caused Sakura's sudden sorrow.

"Sakura?"

"I'm really, really afraid. I don't know what it takes to be a good mother. I couldn't even care for this baby properly when it was still a part of me, how am I supposed to care for him when...I don't know what to do...I just turned twenty-one and I—I really don't know how to be a good mother." A tear finally slipped down Sakura's cheek, having finally admitted her growing fear. When Sakura was met with only silence, she immediately regretted speaking her fears. Tenten was a natural mother and Hinata and Ino weren't experienced with this area. Perhaps they thought lower of her for fearing what she should have long since accepted.

However a hand gently grasped her own, giving a small squeeze of reassurance. Tenten gently held Sakura's hand while using her other hand to pat Harumi's head. The small Hyuga was quite distressed that the pinkette was crying and had started sniffling herself.

"Did you think that I had any idea of what to do either? I was absolutely terrified Sakura. Neji and I were barely wed and I was nineteen years old without a clue of what being a mother meant. No one really knows how to be a mother and there aren't any set guidelines to care for your baby in the best way. There is no real "perfect" mother. We are all new at this in the beginning and sure we will make a few mistakes along the way, but Sakura all that really matters, is that you love you child and keep giving them your love. That's all they really want. That's all that really makes a good mother." As to prove her point, Tenten gently picked up her daughter and held Harumi to her chest. The child immediately wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Did I hur' Sakura-niichan?" Harumi asked innocently, her pale lavender eyes glistening with tears.

"No sweety, 'course not. Sakura-niichan is just a little nervous." Tenten answered sweetly, rubbing her daughter's back in comfort.

"Ner'ous?" Harumi asked in confusion.

"Scared. Like when it's dark outside and we have to walk home from Auntie Hinata's house. The kind of scared when you can't see what's in front of you."

Harumi eyes widened in terror as she quickly turned to face the still teary eyed Sakura.

"Sakura-niichan! You needs a flash'ight! That's what me and 'Ommy always use, that ways you cans see! It makes it sun!"

A silence formed after Harumi's outburst, the little girl's eyes bright and cheerful after believing she had found the perfect solution to Sakura's problem. Then suddenly laughter and smiles spread among the girls. Sakura smiling herself as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura.

"Geez Sakura. Stop making us all worried about you. You can tell us whenever you need someone to vent to."

"Sakura-san, you're not raising the baby alone. We are all here for you and so are Naruto-kun and Hayate-san. Plus Sasuke-san has already shown you he will be there for you when you need him. Whenever you need anything, we will all be there to help you." Hinata politely added.

"Yeah that's right! You got that hunk-of-a-man you call your husband. You're definitely not alone in this."

Sakura let out a half choked laugh, before she managed to truly smile at the three Kunoichi before her.

"Right."

* * *

"Naruto...what are you doing in my kitchen?"

The hyperactive blonde was in the process of swallowing a large amount of ramen, but when he heard Sakura speak behind him he immediately perked up and launched to his feet.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Naruto called excitedly as he raced over to Sakura, his arms already outstretched to pull her into one of his bear hugs. Yet, when he skidded to a stop in front of her, he paused as his facial expression changed to a more calculating persona, before he bent over her to embrace her. Sakura didn't fail to notice that his awkward hug allowed him to avoid putting pressure on her _very_ large stomach.

"Wow! It's like hugging a balloon Sakura-chan! Or maybe a whale..."

WHAM!

"If you're just here to eat my food and to insult my 'condition' then I'd suggest for your sake you leave now." Sakura growled out. Stomping around her grounded comrade who was painfully rubbing his head, she headed straight toward the refrigerator and chose to ignore the chaotic mess Naruto had managed to create while making ramen.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan! I mean—you're about to pop any day now. It's only to be expected that you are fa—"

"Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"I swear to Kami if you call me fat, I'll kill you."

Sakura glared heavily at the Uzumaki before she grabbed a can of tomato juice from the fridge and starting sipping at it; her glare still fixated at her friend. It wasn't that strange that Naruto had just waltzed into her house, in fact it used to be quite a regular occurrence, but once the knucklehead had started dating Hinata he never seemed to appear at the Uchiha house. So the fact he was here now was a little surprising, but mostly annoying.

I mean he didn't need to come just to raid her pantry, mess up her kitchen, and then call her fat. Obviously she could see for herself that she was huge! She couldn't even see her own feet anymore. She didn't need Naruto going about saying she was fat or that it was normal for a thirty-nine week pregnant woman.

Letting out a long exasperated sigh, Sakura tried avoiding looking at the blonde's bright face.

"You're so mean Sakura-chan! And here I am visiting yo—"

"Naruto, I never asked you to visit. Why don't you leave and go bother Hinata?" Sakura hissed out, throwing away her juice box and preparing to start cleaning up her kitchen.

"Neh! Sakura-chan, you're as bad as Sasuke-teme with your antisocial tendencies! Plus that's a no-can-do. You may have not have asked me to come and hang out, but Teme did. So I need to stay here and keep you company!"

That little remark caught Sakura's attention, the vein in her forehead dissipating in return for confusion.

"Sasuke asked you?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to leave you home alone while he was out on his mission. I can see why and all, you look like your about to explode! Plus there is barely any ramen in this house; I had to hunt for it! How can you live like that Sa—"

"Wait a minute Naruto. Sasuke went on a mission?" Sakura had heard nothing of this and while it was true that she had been going to sleep a lot earlier than Sasuke these last few weeks, she couldn't think of a reason why Sasuke wouldn't have told her. Which meant that Naruto was obviously false in his information; maybe a little too much sodium in his diet from the ramen. "I never heard any of this from him."

"Yeah, he left this morning. Didn't he tell you? He told me that you—hey wait Sakura-chan! Sasuke specifically said no running! No running Sakura-chan!"

Ignoring the shouting blonde, Sakura sped over to the hall closet and through it open. Inside half its contents were missing, while the other side had various Ninja supplies, Med packs, scrolls, and Sakura's personal backpack for mission travels. They remained in the same position they had for nearly nine months now.

She knew that Naruto was looking over her shoulder, but she ignored him to instead stare at the half of the closet that belonged to Sasuke. The empty space made her clench her fists as a mixture of anger, frustration, sadness, and forlornness fled past her.

"How long will he be gone?" She asked numbly.

"Neh, Sakura-chan..." Naruto's oversized hand touched her shoulder.

"How long Naruto?"

"He will be back tomorrow morning Sakura-chan. It's only an overnight mission, Sasuke would have never accepted it if it had been any longer."

Sakura closed the closet door slowly and peered over her shoulder to look at the Uzumaki. His blue eyes held worry in them as Sakura stared at him blankly.

"I'm due in four days."

"Yeah I know. That's why Sasuke asked me to stay with you today and tonight."

Sakura didn't say anything about Sasuke could have just as easily asked Naruto to take the mission instead. That any jounin could have just as easily taken the mission instead.

"Oh..." She breathed out. She slowly turned completely around so that she faced Naruto. Something in her face made Naruto reel back and Sakura looked down quickly. Large arms wrapped around her once again.

"Come on Sakura-chan, Teme would never miss this little teme's birth. He'll be back tomorrow morning! And if you sleep in as late like you did today when you wake up he'll be home, nothing to worry about!"

Sakura silently agreed with his initial speculation. From this whole pregnancy she knew that Sasuke cared very much for this child. Everything from the health frenzy, the stair incident, and just him being around in general pointed toward that. Although she hadn't told Sasuke that she knew, sometimes while he thought she was sleeping he would whisper words to her stomach. She knew it was because of the time earlier in the pregnancy when she had told Sasuke that apparently talking to the child while it was still in the womb made him or her recognize their mother or father's voice when they were born. When she had told him, Sasuke had scoffed at her, but two nights later he started talking to their unborn child.

Sasuke loved this child very much and she knew that he would want to be there for the birth, so why on earth would he go on a mission so close to the due date.

"Sasuke really cares about you and the baby Sakura-chan. After all he sought me out to be your caretaker!"

Sakura snorted at how prideful Naruto was sounding, because she seriously doubted that Naruto was Sasuke's first choice as a caretaker. Sasuke had already told Sakura a long time ago that he would never let Naruto babysit their child.

"Yeah...your right."

"Great! If we have all this settled then let's do something actually fun! Sasuke told me not to take you out of the house, but I'm sure we can find something half way exciting to do in this Mansion! Oh and I got Kakashi to agree to come over tonight! I would have asked Sai too, but one he is annoying with all that 'dickless' and 'ugly' stuff and he is also on a mission, so it's just be the awesome three! I think we should watch a movie tonight! And who knows, maybe tonight will be the night we finally see Kakashi's face! We need to start forming a plan of action...hm...what to do?"

Although Naruto's chattering was filling the house and making it louder than it had ever been before...

Sakura had never felt more alone.

XxX

"Oh God!" Sakura screamed as she tightened her grip on Kakashi. She saw his one visible eye twitch in pain, but otherwise he didn't say anything. He always had been a silent sufferer.

"Sakura-chan, it'll be ok!" Naruto said as he stared into Sakura's frantic face.

"No it won't Naruto!" Sakura shouted her facial expression twisted in something akin to pain.

"Come on Sakura-chan, it really isn't that bad."

"Naruto it's been fifteen minutes into the movie and the killer has already taken out four people! I can't believe your making me watch this!" Sakura said as she buried her face in Kakashi's shirt, desperately trying to avoid the bright screen that was playing this movie 'Saw' that Naruto had picked out personally. Apparently there was a whole series of which this killer called 'Jigsaw' just went around torturing people to death.

It was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

"I'm not going to watch this! Change it!" Sakura cried out as dramatic music started from the screen signaling that someone else was going to die soon. Sure enough the sound of machinery running started followed by some girl screaming bloody murder.

"No! Come on Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan won't watch it either! Why are you so afraid of it, it really isn't that bad!"

More screaming came from the television.

"Then I'm leaving!" Sakura cried as she sprang to her feet, making sure to hit Naruto across the head as she jogged to the closest bathroom. She heard Naruto shout "No running!" right before he cried out in pain again while Kakashi said something that was concealed by the screaming.

Once she was safely inside the bathroom she sat on the toilet. Trying to avoid the sick feeling that pushed at her stomach. She hadn't been feeling good the entire day and that movie hadn't made anything better.

In fact for the last few hours she had been feeling a slight pain that spread up from the opening of her vagina to the top of her belly. They would have worried Sakura if they had been closer together, but she only felt them every other hour or so. Thus they were more than likely Braxton Hicks contractions (false labor).

With a sigh, Sakura leaned back against the toilet and closed her eyes for a moment. When she felt the pain start spreading up her belly she gritted her teeth in aggravation. The pain really wasn't that bad, in fact it didn't feel much different than menstrual cramps. Sakura just didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura let out another long sigh.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Kakashi said that—I mean I'm willing to watch a movie that you want. Even if it's a...romantic comedy or something. Will you come out? We already turned off the movie."

It was true that she hadn't heard any blood curtailing screams while in the bathroom. With help from the counter Sakura stood and started to walk to the door.

"Fine, nothing scary okay? I'm not watchiiiii—"

A small gush of liquid hit the inside of Sakura's panties and for a moment she thought she had peed herself except there had been a distinct popping feeling right before she had felt the liquid come. As if to prove her fears, pain raced up through her belly.

"Sakura are you ok?"

Silence.

"My water just broke."

XxX

"Uchiha-sama we need you to start pushing now."

She didn't want to, she really didn't want to. The pain was intolerable and Sakura laughed at how she had only a few hours ago described it as 'menstrual cramps.' This was nothing of the sort. As a kunoichi, Sakura was trained to have a high tolerance for pain. Whether it is burns, scratches, chakra-depletion, or open stab wounds she had been trained to ignore the pain momentarily and continue on her mission.

She knew how to continue fighting no matter how much pain was being brought on her. But here, in this hospital room with pain medicine administered, she had never been so ready to just stop everything and give up. And even though the contractions were horrible, Sakura knew that they weren't the real reason for this pain.

She didn't want to give birth to this son of hers without her husband by her side.

"On the count of three alright? One...two...three, Push!" prompted the doctor. Sakura gritted her teeth and did as she was told. Some ripples of pain passed down her stomach as she clutched the hand she was holding tighter. Her back arched off the bed.

"Alright that's good for now."

Dully Sakura lay back against the multiple blankets prepared for her. Her hair was sticking against the side of her face from the mixture of sweet and tears that had accumulated during her labor. She went to brush the hair aside, but another hand beat her to it. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in the way it would when he supposedly smiled under that mask of his.

"Your fine Sakura." He said as he brushed her hair back against the nape of her neck. Sakura was about to say that she of all people should know if she was fine or not, but another contraction hit her body and stopped the would-be outburst of hers. She heard Naruto gasp when she gripped his hand harder. There was a crunching noise.

"Again! One...two...three, push!" Sakura repeated the process again. "Great! Just a little more! Ok, stop."

Sakura lay limply against the bed, her breath coming out in trembling gasps.

"Sakura-chaaan...my hand." Immediately Sakura let go of Naruto's hand and she noted that she had broken three of his fingers from how they were awkwardly bent. A nurse gently took his hands and started healing the split bones.

"Naruto...is..." Sakura stopped herself from finishing her question she already knew the answer. Naruto's face although twisted in pain, immediately became sympathetic toward Sakura's distress.

"I'm sorry Sakura. He is supposed to be back around nine this morning...it's only four right now." Kakashi's hand brushed more sweat from Sakura's brow. And Naruto used his undamaged hand to let Sakura hold onto again.

After that everything went by very numbly. She still felt the pain, still heard the shouts, still screamed in pain, but there was no real recognition in her actions. It was like everything was happening on its own.

"Alright Uchiha-sama! I need you to push one last time! A big one!"

"He's crowning!"

"Sakura-chan, keep going!"

"One more! Push!"

And then there was a small cry that filled the air.

"It's a boy." Sakura glanced up to see the nurse holding onto a small form that was covered in a mixture of blood and a white substance. The boy kept on wailing as the doctor cleaned up his air holes and wrapped him in a blanket. The doctor turned to Sakura and gently transferred the infant into Sakura's arms.

And it was like time restarted.

His eyes were wide open as he continued to cry through his tiny mouth. His eyes were a dark black color and from what Sakura could see of his hair he shared his father's raven colored traits. Her hand slowly reached up to stroke the crying babe's cheek.

"Hi there. I'm your mommy." Sakura whispered. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the small wonder in her arms. Like magic the crying slowly stopped to a hault as the two onyx orbs blinked at the woman above them.

"Wow, Sakura-chan he's really cute." Naruto said as he leaned over the side of the bed.

"He's a strong one." Kakashi stated. "Looks like he's almost eight pounds."

Sakura smiled as the first tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yeah, he looks really strong. Just like his daddy."

XxX

Date of Birth: June 21

Time of Birth: 4:16 A.M.

Weight: 3.7 kg

Blood Type: O

Mother (maiden): Haruno Sakura

Father: Uchiha Sasuke

Name: Uchiha _

"Sakura-chan, you've been staring at the birth certificate for twenty minutes now! Do you really not have a named picked out?"

"Naruto leave her be."

"But really, how could she not have a name picked—"

Sakura shot Naruto the deadliest glare you she could muster in her condition. Despite being exhausted, sweaty, disheveled, and just a mess in general it was still enough to get Naruto to shut his trap. He knew better than to push Sakura pass her breaking point.

The baby had been taken out of the room to get some testing done and to get cleaned up and Sakura was supposed to give some well-deserved rest. However she found she was unable to do so. It had nothing to do with the two men that had continued to stay with her into the morning, but rather had to do with as Naruto previously stated, she did not have a name picked out for her son yet.

Of course she and Sasuke had thrown names around, but in the end they could never find one that they could both agree on. Sakura figured that she could just pick a name of her choice, but she just couldn't do that. She wanted something that both her and Sasuke wanted, because _their_ child. Not just hers and not just his, but both of theirs.

Even if she was upset he hadn't been there for the birth she didn't want to disregard his first say at being a parent. They were in this together.

Maybe she should just wait until Sasuke got here. But that would mean her child would remain unnamed for another four hours. She didn't want that either. Maybe she should just go with a name that Sasuke had liked?

"Sakura-chaan!" Naruto whined, "If you really don't have a name yet, then why don't you just let me pick one out. I already have a bunch in my mind! I mean Uchiha doesn't have many names that go good with it, cause I mean obviously if we tried to name him Naruto it wouldn't work out. Cause really Uchiha Naruto? No that's just sick. But I have—"

"Naruto, I'll clean your house a million times before I let you name my child." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!"

Sasuke had said he liked the name Ryusuke.

It wasn't too bad, of course it still had the 'suke' part of the name, but this was his first born son. Having them share the same part of the name was rather cute. Uchiha Ryusuke didn't sound too bad either. Maybe she should go ahead and—

"Toshiro."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked up at the sound of Kakashi speaking. He sat in the sofa of the room, reading his porn, and seemingly had no interest in the conversations except occasionally defending Sakura from Naruto's nagging. Yet Sakura was sure he had spoken.

"Toshiro?" She repeated.

Kakashi's eye glanced up from his book to look at Sakura.

"I mean the kid recognized you right away. Stopped crying the minute you spoke to him. Seems like he will have your intelligence if anything. It seems like a fitting name." Kakashi spoke extremely casually and when he had finished with a shrug of his shoulders he went back to reading.

"Uchiha Toshiro...hey that's not too bad Kakashi! Do you like it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stared at her seemingly uninterested Sensei. He glanced back up at her.

She smiled.

"It really does suit him."

Uchiha Toshiro. It had a wonderful ring to it and Sakura loved it. The name had never been brought up between her and Sasuke, but she found that she was sure it was something he would like as well. Kakashi did know Sasuke and her very well after all and he was not the type to bring up a name without carefully thinking about it before hand.

"Does that mean we have a winner?"

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"I told you to stop calling me sensei Sakura." Kakashi said quietly. Sakura could have sworn there was a hint of pink just barely visible on his face. She scribbled in the final part of the birth certificate.

Name: Uchiha Toshiro

XxX

Sakura pulled the sheets up higher as she once again tried to lull of into sleep. Of course though since she had stayed up the entire night giving birth and it was now morning that was almost impossible for her. Although she hadn't gone on a mission in more than eight months, her body still was used to pulling all-nighters and then having to stay awake until the next night as well. So the fact she hadn't slept last night left her resting, but not sleeping. Sakura had never been one to sleep during the day anyway.

Thus despite being exhausted and wanting nothing more than to close her eyes and lose herself in a dream world, she was left awake and aware of the still painful throb of the after effects of birth.

Kakashi had to leave some time ago since he had 'business' to attend to, but Sakura was sure he was just hiding somewhere and reading that perverted orange book of his. Naruto had gone to tell Tsunade of the news and then he was going to pick some decent food for Sakura to eat.

Until then she was respectfully supposed to sleep until his return to get some rest.

Of course this dilemma of hers was not helping her achieve that goal. Groaning, Sakura rolled over in the bed again ignoring the soreness between her legs.

"Oh, Sakura-sama you're still awake. You aren't in any severe pain right?" Sakura glanced up at the arriving nurse, who strode over to Sakura's bedside and automatically started checking the heart monitor.

"No, nothing that isn't expected."

"Alright that's good then. I'm glad you're awake, because Tōshirō-san just had the last of his checkup finished. If you would like I can bring him here for you, it's about time he ate."

"Yeah, please do."

The nurse left quietly and a few minutes later returned holding a small infant wrapped in a blue blanket. She safely transferred the newborn into Sakura's arms and for once Sakura breaded herself for thinking holding her own child could be awkward. It was nothing of the sort. It was like holding something that belonged there.

The nurse left the room as Sakura got the first ever alone-time with her son.

The little tuffs of black hair were more noticeable without the blood and vernix coating her son's skin. Sakura gently stroked the soft skin of her babies face and could once again see just how much the small thing reminded her of Sasuke. Everything from his cheeks, lips, forehead (thank the lord it wasn't big like hers), and especially those dark eyes of his. Although he had his eyes closed it was easy enough to picture those dark eyes of his; after all they were replicas of Sasuke's own. The small button nose that Toshrio had Sakura realized was her own though.

Her lips twitched slightly.

This was it. This was her first child, her first son. This was the start of her family.

"Hey cutie." She whispered.

Toshiro opened his mouth to let out a cute huff of air in response, as if he knew his mother was complementing him.

Sakura pulled down her hospital gown so that the nipple on her breast was exposed. Just when she was about to get Toshiro settled down to eat, the door to the room suddenly was thrown open.

"Sakura-chan!"

"AAAHHHH! Naruto you baka! Don't just walk in!" Sakura cried out as she quickly pulled her gown back up.

Immediately a small cry irrupted from against her chest and Sakura immediately cursed herself for screaming out when the baby was being so good. Looking down at the small Uchiha, Sakura was surprised when he didn't start crying, but instead let out a small cooing noise, before he buried his tiny face into Sakura's breast.

"Oh the little teme is here? I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't me—"

"Dobe shut it" said another voice from beside Naruto and Sakura immediately snapped her head up to see her husband. He was sweaty, ragged, and still wearing his Ninja apparel, but he was there. Although he had spoken to Naruto his eyes were only for his wife and the blue bundle that was in her arms.

It seemed obvious to Sakura that he had only just arrived back in Konoha from the mission he was on. Naruto had probably run into him at Tsunade's office and had brought him straight here seeing as the food he had promised her was nowhere in sight.

Sakura wanted to say something to him anything in face, but she found that her tongue was tied and she could only stare.

Sasuke hesitantly took a step forward.

"Dobe you can leave now." He said and waited for Naruto to leave after having said a few grumblings and shut the door behind him. His eyes stayed focused on Sakura and she could see the longing in his form, but he didn't move any closer toward them.

"I heard that Kakashi named him." Sasuke said suddenly.

"Yeah. Uchiha Toshiro. I mean we never did pick out a name that we both could agree on, so I thought it would be better if someone else named him, but I was sure Naruto would pick something stupid like Uchiha Ramen or something and I..." Sakura broke off realizing that she had started to ramble.

"It's a good name."

Sakura shifted Toshiro in her arms slightly so that Sasuke could get a better view of him. Sasuke moved toward the bedside.

"Hold him." Sakura urged.

Sasuke drew closer still, until Sakura could feel the heat of his breath in her ear.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke breathed out at the same time he picked up Toshiro in his arms. Sasuke apologizing wasn't something that she heard often at all and she immediately that he was apologizing for not being at Toshiro's birth. But it didn't matter that he hadn't been there for the birth. All that mattered was that Sasuke was here now. With her and Toshiro.

It was strange watching Sasuke hold Toshiro. He held his son in such a way that it looked like he had been a father for months instead of meeting his son for the first time, but more than that was the look that he had on his face as he caressed Toshiro's face. It was so unusual to see Sasuke so warm around others besides Naruto, Kakashi, and herself. But she supposed that there was another addition to those ranks.

"He looks a lot like you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura smiled as time slowly passed, but when her own stomach growled in hunger she realized that Tōshirō had still yet to be fed. And she wasn't going to fail as a Mother on the first day that was for sure.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura laughed out, "I still need to feed him at some point. You can't hold him forever."

She held her arms open in expectation. She would have thought he would have glared at her with how he was hogging Toshiro and all, but surprisingly enough when he turned to look at her, his eyes were filled with warmth she had never seen before.

With the outmost care he placed their son in Sakura's arms, but instead of completely letting go, he moved his hand to brush the top of the infants head. Sakura couldn't help but notice the look of adoration he gave his son and inside her chest her heart beat loudly and swelled with joy.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." She blurted out suddenly. Although she never was short on saying those words, they held a lot more meaning than they usually did.

Sasuke looked up at her and very slowly moved his head so that their lips met in an incredibly chaste and sweet kiss. When he pulled away he made a quiet grunting noise.

Toshiro let out a small wail that caught both his parent's attention as they looked down at the newborn who finally had opened his eyes in the presence of his father.

Sakura laughed quietly when Sasuke smirked upon noticing that his son also had seemingly taken his onyx colored eyes.

Here with her new family, Sakura truly believed that nothing but a life full of happiness was present in her future.

* * *

A/N: Blizzard power—hah! Someone likes my fanfiction up there, cause I got two and half days off. Snow day! Enough time to finish up Motherhood and Captured Uchiha Matriarch. Yay!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll see when this is updated again, but sometime in late or mid-March is probable. Otherwise we will just sit and wait to see how popular this story is and how bad people want it updated.

Have a nice day.

Note: Since I am not experienced in pregnancy or being a mother, if you see any mistakes in my work please feel free to tell me. I want to make this work as accurate to true pregnancy as possible.

~Halfkyuubikat


End file.
